


Only One

by FlamingToads



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads
Summary: When Grace explains a dream she had the night before, Frankie is put into a whirlwind of worry, afraid that she might have competition with her nonexistent clone.





	

Grace tried to keep her dream to herself, knowing that in some way or another her lover would get upset. After hours of Frankie pestering her and a few martinis Grace finally told her about the very passionate dream she had about not only one, but two Frankies. She told her everything, down to the very last dirty detail. 

As Grace knew she would, Frankie didn’t take it too well. Frankie was absolutely flabbergasted. Now she was pacing back and forth in front of Grace ranting like a lunatic. She wondered how long Frankie could keep this up. Grace’s eyes followed Frankie as she sipped on her martini. Grace tried to listen to what she was trying to say a few times but there was no way she could keep up and half of what she said just sounded like gibberish. So Grace sat there, waiting for Frankie to wear herself out or come to her senses, the first one more likely of the two.

“Grace, you gotta promise me that you won’t fall in love with my clone,” Frankie said, finally something that Grace could understand. Grace let out a laugh, swirling her drink in her glass. 

“Why are you so worried about this?” Grace asked. 

“You’ve got a rocking body, Grace Hanson. I know she’d go for you.” 

“Frankie, you _do not_ have a clone,” she said.

“But what if I did?” Grace let out a groan. She pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing to God she didn’t bring up the dream in the first place. “This clone would most likely be as smart as me, and would know how to get you to like her. She’d probably lie to steal you from me!?” Frankie clenched her fists looking off in the distance. “That bitch…” 

“Why would she want to steal me away from you?” 

“Rocking body!” she repeated. “She’d be jealous of me! I have a great home, some killer pot, and drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend! What’s not to be jealous of?” 

“I’m not going to leave you for your clone!” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I can only put up with one of you,” Grace downed the last drink of her martini. She wasn’t sure if she could even put up with one…

“That one would be me right?” Grace was just about to explain how foolish she was being but stopped herself seeing the fragile expression on her lover’s face. Grace had no idea why Frankie was so concerned with such nonsense. “Because I don’t want her to steal you from me,” Frankie said sorrowfully. Grace furrowed her brow. Frankie was honestly scared of the possibility that Grace would be taken from her. And then it hit her. She thought of this clone as a completely different person, which meant that Frankie was afraid that Grace would leave Frankie for another. Clone or not. 

Frankie sat next to her, waiting for a response. It was easy to tell she was troubled. Grace put down her martini glass. She sat up, turning her body towards Frankie. Grace cupped her cheeks pulling her face closer to her own. 

“Frankie,” Grace softened her voice. “I’m not going to leave you for another Frankie, or anyone else for that matter.” 

“But how do you-” Frankie was cut off. Grace pulled her in, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Frankie gripped tightly to the ends of Grace’s sweater. Grace pulled away, thankful that Frankie didn’t think it necessary to continue with what she was saying. 

“Because I love you, Frankie. You and only you.” Grace looked over her face, wondering if that helped calm her down. “Are we okay?” Grace asked, brushing her thumb against her cheek. Frankie didn’t respond right away. She started to chew on her bottom lip thinking about what Grace had just said. 

“Kiss me again,” Frankie said softly. Grace smiled before brushing her lips against Frankie’s another time. 

“How about now?” Grace asked. 

“Much better,” Frankie nodded her head. She moved closer wrapping her arms around Grace and laying her head on Grace’s shoulder. She exhaled softly. “Next time you have a dream like that don’t tell me about it.” 

“Would you rather me dream about you with two mouths and another pair of hands?” Grace joked. 

“Actually…” she said thinking about it for a moment. Grace rolled her eyes making Frankie laugh. “You know, this inspires me,” there was a playful glint in Frankie’s eyes. 

“Inspires you to do what?” Grace raised her brow, somewhat unsettled by the mischievous smile her lover wore. 

“I’m gonna rock your world tonight, Grace Hanson. When I’m done with you, you won’t ever dream about another me,” Frankie said. 

“Oh really?” Grace laughed as one Frankie’s hands slid under her shirt, her hand gliding over the side of her stomach.

“You bet your sweet ass,” she said, moving closer, her lips meeting Grace’s for a deep and loving kiss.


End file.
